


BreakAway

by LyonessofAvalon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arthurian legend - Freeform, F/F, Fantasy, Implied Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Robin Hood References, Sexual Harassment, dean as king arthur, implied dean/anna - Freeform, implied sam/jess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyonessofAvalon/pseuds/LyonessofAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela has been shackled to a clan of druids for ten years, working as a thief to pay off a debt. Promised her final mission, she must steal a magical item from a well-guarded castle. When she begins to fall for the princess, Bela makes a dangerous mistake. Now she must decide which is more important: her soul and her freedom or the safety of Sarah and all of Britain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BreakAway

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created for the [spnfemslashminibang](http://spnfemminibang.livejournal.com) round 2-thanks so much to everyone for putting it on. I need to say a huge thank you to [doublettea](http://doublettea.tumblr.com), who created the amazing art for this story and to [smartypants47](http://smartypants47.tumblr.com) who did the huge job of beta-ing this for me. A final thanks to my husband, who helped talk me through a couple of rough spots and found me the title.

Bela stumbled up the cobblestone bridge, clutching her cloak at her neck. She shook strongly as she made her way to the massive wooden doors of the castle. As large as they were, it was still hard to make them out through the pouring rain.

“Help!” she called out, unsure if anyone could hear her over the pounding storm.

A guard appeared around the corner, stopping several feet away from her.

“Ma’am?”

“My horse…my carriage,” she faltered, unsteady, and took a shaky breath before continuing. “Bandits…I don’t know how I got away.”

He could hear the wealth in her accent. It didn’t matter that she had left her noble home a decade ago and had kept it by sheer force of will.

“It’s alright, miss. Let’s get you inside first.”

He helped her up, and she leaned on him until they made it to the guardhouse. He brought her a blanket, and seeing that she was still too shaken to take it, draped it over her shoulders and put on water for tea.

“Ma’am?” he questioned again, startling her. “I’m going to send a runner inside, to inform His Majesty about the bandits. Should he give word of your presence as well?”

Bela sat up and her eyes glinted as she took on a more regal air. “You may tell His Majesty that Princess Isabella of Carthage is here.”

It was a new name for her every time-word of her heists might get around, and she certainly wasn’t going to use her birth name. If the real princess ever heard of this sham, it would be far into the future and Bela would be long gone.

“My lady, then,” he said, and bowed. He opened the door to leave the room and returned almost immediately.

He gave her the tea and she warmed her hands gladly until it cooled enough to drink. By that point, the runner had returned.

“His majesty, King Henry of Blake, invites the Princess Isabella into his kingdom. Please, be welcome.”

The guard escorted Bela into the castle proper, handing her off to one of the maids who greeted them. The maid bustled her away, stripped her of her wet clothes, and allowed her to climb into the bath. Bela relished the chance to be warm and clean and pampered. As the maid got her dressed, the older woman chatted happily away. Bela listened closely for any important bits of information.

“You’ll be dining with the king and his daughter, your ladyship. They’ll be wanting to hear anything you know about the bandits. They’ve been harassing our people for far too long, if I do say so myself. His majesty, bless him, should have done something quite long ago. Maybe now that you’ve been attacked dear, he will. Meaning no ill to you, your ladyship,” she caught herself on the insinuation and apologized before continuing. 

“But his majesty is not always aware of the troubles of his people. It’s a stroke of luck that you came along.” She tied off the last lace and patted Bela on the back. “There, that’s it for you.”

So, dressed and coiffed, Bela descended gracefully down the stairs, following the maid to the dining hall. Examining the artwork on every wall, she realized that she couldn’t possibly take the time to determine what the most valuable pieces outside the treasury were. She would just have to choose a few that she liked, after she collected the bell from wherever it was located in the castle.

She entered the hall, sweeping back her skirts, and curtsied deeply. “Your majesty.”

A further head tilt acknowledged the princess, “Your Highness.”

The princess was, Bela noted, as enchanting to behold as any of the artwork that decorated the halls. Her periwinkle blue dress matched her eyes almost exactly, and offset her creamy skin and dark brown hair, which hung in loose curls around her shoulders. Pearls dripped daintily down her neck, and gold was woven into her hair.

For a delirious moment, Bela considered making off with the princess, as she was clearly the biggest prize in the castle. Her gentle smile slipped slightly as she shook this unwarranted thought out of her head.

She continued to her seat and the soup course passed with only polite conversation. She was far from the only guest at the table, but as the highest ranking, she was placed next to the princess. It was surprisingly easy to talk to the other woman. Eventually though, the king fixed his eye on Bela.

“My dear girl, would you like to pen a letter to your parents to let them know you’re safe?”

“Thank you, sire, but I shouldn’t. I am not due to arrive in Queen’s Landing for another fortnight. A letter now would only worry my mother.”

“To the Landing then?” the king insisted. “So that they know you are delayed.”

Bela cursed silently. Aloud she replied, “Yes, that would be best, but perhaps it could wait until morning? I have had a trying day.”

“Very well. I am loathe to send a messenger out in this weather in any case, but especially given your incident.”

She smiled tightly.

“I shall also have a room prepared for you,” the king returned Bela’s smile.

Bela nodded and murmured her thanks. She was beginning to have concerns about this king’s perceptiveness.

She returned to Sarah’s conversation, listening to her talk with her neighbors before starting to join in. Eventually the others filtered out of the chat, but neither woman really noticed. They found common ground on their love for art and, Bela was surprised to discover, the state of the countryside under the rule of the current high king.

Bela and Sarah continued their discussion after dinner, wandering the halls, arguing over themes and styles of the art on the wall. Bela loved rich golden colors, broad strokes and clear lines. Sarah preferred softer, muted romantic colors, the edges blurring into each other. They talked in more hushed tones about the sick and the poor, those without homes and what could be done. Bela wanted to change the way the poor were taxed, while Sarah wanted the wealthier inhabitants of her small kingdom to give up some of their wealth and send it directly to the poor.

It was fascinating, Bela mused internally, that someone such as Sarah could care so much about those so far beneath her. She had won her earnings through hard work (okay, and trickery) and she certainly wasn’t about to share it with those who refused to make their way in the world as she did. However, it would be nice for Sarah to be on her side, and the way the woman looked at her didn’t hurt at all. The lies rolled off her tongue like honey.

 “You can change things,” Bela told her. “You’re going to be queen one day.”

Sarah laughed, a clear bell that pierced Bela’s heart.

_You are not allowed to care_ , she told herself sternly.

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Bela turned and found herself face to face with the servant the king had spoken with at dinner.

“Your bedchamber has been prepared, your Highness,” he turned, clearly ready to march off without caring if Bela followed.

“Would you like me to accompany you to your rooms?” Sarah asked.

“Very much,” Bela replied softly. She felt like a fool for letting the other woman get close to her. Flirtations were fun, but any real attachment would only cause them both pain, sooner rather than later.

Bela walked alongside Sarah nonetheless, their hair and gowns making a fine pair. They didn’t speak, but the silence was companionable, not uncomfortable.

The servant bowed again to the women when they reached the door. As he opened it, still bowing slightly, he murmured, “Highness.”

Bela raised an eyebrow at the sight before her. Mattress was stacked on top of mattress halfway to the ceiling with a dozen featherbeds tacked on top of those. They must have taken bedding from an entire wing of the castle.

“What nonsense is this?” Sarah demanded, turning to the servant.

“It was His Majesty’s request,” the servant replied. “He did not deign to explain. By your leave princess,” he concluded, bowing once again. Sarah waved her hand to dismiss him, and he exited.

“I’m so sorry, Bela. My father…I don’t understand why he’s done this. I will speak to him about it.”

“It’s alright, Sarah,” Bela placed her hand gently on Sarah’s arm. “I’m sure he has his reasons. He’s probably just trying to ensure my comfort.”

Sarah laughed. “It’s not as though he’s listening in! Speak your mind.”

Bela glanced up and down the corridor. “Come inside then?”

Sarah flushed as Bela took her hand and pulled her gently into the guest room. Bela pushed the door almost closed, leaving a crack open.

“Your father…I don’t think he believes I am who I say I am.”

Sarah frowned. “Why would you lie?”

Bela moved her shoulders in a manner that in someone less elegant would be considered a shrug. “I expect he has heard the same rumors I have.”

Sarah looked expectant, so Bela continued. “There have been several thefts throughout the greater kingdom-someone gaining access to a castle and liberating it of some of its more valuable contents. Including some enchanted items.”

“Surely the High King has heard about these thefts, if such valuables are going missing. Wouldn’t he have set his knights to finding this villain?”

“I’ve heard that the King has his hands full with the Saxons in the south and bandits in the west, and of course, the druids. There’s rumors about a hooded thief in Nottingham as well.”

“Well, perhaps that’s the culprit. That makes the most sense.”

“Perhaps,” Bela replied, pleased with the princess’s train of thought. “No matter. I’m sure your father is only doing what he thinks is best. I respect that.”

Sarah nodded. “I’ll speak to him and explain that he has nothing to worry about.”

Bela smiled softly, honestly pleased that this girl thought highly enough of her to do that. She ignored the growing dread of betraying her. She would collect what she came for and never come back.

“Thank you Sarah,” She glanced at the clock on the mantle. “It’s getting late, and I have had an exceptionally long day. And I still have to get into bed.”

She shot a dark look at the tall pile as Sarah laughed. The princess left the room with a smile on her face as Bela waved farewell.

As Sarah walked back to her quarters she spotted a servant carrying a ladder, heading the way she had come from. The woman did her best to curtsy.

“No, don’t,” Sarah held up her hand. “I see you’re on your way to Bela’s chambers. I don’t want to keep you.

Less than a minute later, as Bela stood staring at the mountain of mattresses, there was a knock at the door.

“Enter,” she called out without turning.

“I’m here to get you into your bed,” a familiar voice said.

Bela whirled around. Before her stood Meg, the daughter of the Druid chieftains Bela was indebted to, and the one chosen to take over the High King’s throne.

Meg cocked her hip, propping up the ladder. “What, no hello?” she asked, a pout on her lips. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see a familiar face.”

Not _her_ face. Bela finally moved, stepping closer to the bed. “I didn’t know you were here.”

“Of course not,” Meg replied, leaning the ladder against the pile of mattresses.  “That would have spoiled the surprise.”

“Does Lilith know you’re here?” It was strange that they would let their future queen out of their sight.

“Who do you think sent me? Get over here so I can help you get changed.”

Bela approached her childhood friend and tormentor with trepidation. Meg was unpredictable, and while Bela doubted the brunette would seriously harm her right now, Meg knew a number of ways to cause minor pains.

Meg grabbed Bela roughly by the shoulders and spun her around and began loosening the ties at the back of her dress.

“Relax, would you?” Meg snapped. “I’m not here to kill you-that would be stupid. I’m just around to give you another pair of eyes on this heist and feed you tidbits of info.”

She fell silent. It had been so long since Bela had seen her that it took her a few moments to realize that the other woman was waiting for her to engage. Meg enjoyed making sure that her victims interacted-she wasn’t happy just talking at them. This was a game she’d played often as a child. Bela, normally quick with witty retorts, always found herself at a loss against Meg. The other woman knew just how to twist each comment into a painful barb. It was better to let Meg lead. At least then it was someone driving you off a cliff, rather than you bounding towards it with each wrong turn.

“What have you learned?” Bela asked, as she moved her arms to allow Meg to fully remove her dress.

The witch busied herself putting Bela’s clothing away before responding. Her eyes darted up and down the thief’s body. Bela,not typically modest, repressed a shudder and the urge to cover her body. Meg had always taken liberties with the hearts and bodies of others. She felt it was her right as a child of the chiefs, destined for the throne.

Meg smiled. “The king mistrusts you.”

Bela rolled her eyes.

“He’s planning a test for you,” Meg paused once again for effect. “There’s an enchanted pea at the bottom of that stack of mattresses. Only someone of royal blood would be able to feel it.”

Bela wondered if Meg would be able to, with her ancestry. She was, after all, the granddaughter of the ousted King Lucifer.

“Thanks for the warning,” she replied, trying to add just a touch of flippancy to her voice and instead coming out a shade of grateful.

“Of course,” Meg patted her cheek as she finished helping Bela into her nightgown.

“Now don’t forget, you’re sleeping on a pile of rocks,” she added as the young woman started the climb to the top of the bed.

Once Bela was safely installed, Meg pulled the ladder away.

“Hey!” Bela yelped, to her eternal shame.

“King’s orders,” Meg said, with no small amount of delight at Bela’s distress. “I’ll bring it back in the morning. Maybe I’ll even have a helpful hint about the bell’s location.”

Meg backed out of the room, taking the only candle with her. She gave a jaunty wave as she shut the door, leaving Bela alone in the dark.

She breathed deeply and slowly, trying to control the fear creeping up on her. Heights and the dark did not normally concern her. Thefts were often carried out under the cover of darkness and plenty of getaways utilized high places. Together though, without the ability to get off the bed, Bela was uneasy. Trying to banish her fear, she began considering the most likely locations of the jewel, the best times to access it, and what she would do once she was free of her debt. This eased her mind enough for her to fall asleep sometime during the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bela slept poorly. It was unsurprising, given her deadline, her guilt, and her fear. She was going to have to escape Sarah’s attentions today, to turn her focus to finding the best entry to the vault and the best exits from the castle.

She was awake before the knock came at the door.

“How did you sleep, milady?” Meg asked, all saccharin-laced venom.

“Like horse dung,” Bela replied shortly and somewhat muffled, her head still in a pillow.

Meg tutted. “You’ll have to be more polite when you tell the king how you slept at breakfast.”

Bela groaned. She wanted to sleep for another three days. It didn’t help that she could feel the damn pea and it did feel like sleeping on a pile of rocks. In fact, she was sure she’d had better night’s sleep on boulders. Now that the shock of seeing Meg had worn off, it was easier for Bela to act as they had when they were younger, Bela dramatizing her actions and Meg laughing in response.

The ladder thudded into place, shaking the stack of bedding.

“Up you get, princess,” Meg called. “Breakfast is waiting for me too, you know.”

Bela sighed one final time before beginning the climb down. It wasn’t as though the bed was particularly comfortable anyway.

Meg thought about giving the ladder a good shake, just to wake Bela up a little more, but ultimately decided against it. She needed the other woman to be on her game, not thinking about some small slight from the morning. Meg wanted this bell found more than anyone. She wanted to be queen.

It was a quiet sort of torture, letting Meg dress her. Between the nattering and the biting comments and the pain, she managed, and told herself it was easier like this. The laces were pulled just the tiniest bit too tight, and hair brushed only a bit harder than necessary, with the pins to put it up poking into her skull. It wasn’t the moment that Meg enjoyed, precisely, but the knowledge that Bela would be uncomfortable all day and think of her every time she had a moment of pain.

Finally, it was over when there was a knock at the door. The young guard Bela had met the day before was waiting outside.

“I’ll be accompanying you down to breakfast,” he said, bowing in an ungainly fashion.

Bela was grateful to be away from Meg. Even the young man’s awkwardness and constant inane chatter were better than dealing with her.

They made their way down to a smaller, more intimate chamber than the one Bela had eaten in last night.

Both Sarah and King Henry were already seated, although the food was not yet on the table.

“Good morning,” Sarah said, smiling at her. Bela felt yet another sting of guilt. She was getting sick of it. Yes, the princess had been kind to her, and it was true that Bela had done nothing but lie since the moment she entered the castle, but it wasn't as though this was the first time. If Sarah knew who she really was, what she’d done, there would be no smiles for her, only hatred and disgust.

She smiled back, hiding her thoughts behind her normal mask, and directed her attention towards the king.

“I trust you slept soundly, after such a trying day?” he asked.

“Sire,” Bela replied. “Though I mean no disrespect, I must admit that I slept very poorly. It felt as though I slept upon a pile of rocks.”

She dropped her eyes. “I would not have mentioned it, sire-your hospitality is impeccable, you have been so generous to a stranded woman."

“No,” he said, chuckling. “I am the one who should apologize, Princess Isabella, for the ordeal you were put through. I had concerns about your honesty and intentions, and am relieved to put them behind us. I will ensure that your repose tonight is more to your comfort.

She curtsied her thanks and sat beside Sarah. During breakfast, it was decided that the two women should tour the castle and the grounds for the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Their hands brushed as they walked the halls and gardens, roses in bloom with their heavy scent filling the air. It was easily one of the best days of Bela’s life, though no force on earth would get her to admit that willingly. She could pretend for entire minutes that this was her life in truth, that she could walk hand in hand with a beautiful woman and the only concern was what would be on her plate at dinner.

At noon, there was a picnic lunch for just the two of them near the rose garden. Their quiet talk was underscored by a stone fountain gurgling musically in the background and the happy chirping of bird fluttering through the grounds. Sarah pulled Bela back inside after this, narrowly avoiding the first spatters of rain.

Sarah walked them through the corridors, showing Bela the gorgeous pieces of art the family had collected over the years. Bela contrived to walk them by the treasury, and they stood outside the doors for twenty minutes until Sarah decided to take her on a tour through the upper part of the vault. Even this portion contained more than Bela would be able to walk away with. She prowled around the room, asking Sarah about various pieces, mentally cataloguing which would bring the most value when sold.

“There’s more than this, you know,” Sarah told her.

“Really? How did you come by all of it?” Bela asked.

“This castle has stood here far longer than my family has lived in it. One of the high kings actually used to live here. It was given to my father’s father by King Michael and we were entrusted with its treasures, promising to protect them.” She trailed a finger along a gilded box.

“My father lets the local lords do mostly as they please with their land and people. I feel sometimes that we have failed the promise he made already, though everything inside these walls is as safe as it has ever been.”

Bela watched her, unsure of how to respond. Why the princess cared for those she’d never met, Bela could not understand.

Sarah continued, “Many of these items are dangerous, even deadly. Those on display are safe enough to handle if need be, but many below have not been touched since their arrival.”

Bela’s eyes widened, and she took Sarah’s hand. “Do you know the history behind any of the treasures? I would love to hear it.”

Sarah smiled. “Let’s find a place to sit and I will tell you about the golden apples.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bela walked silently through the halls, light on her feet, her nightdress covering the clothing Meg had brought for her. She pulls out one of the sleeping packets that Meg also gave her just around the corner from the entrance and lit it on a wall sconce. The brunette took a deep breath as the cloth ball started to smoke and walked around the corner. She stumbled as she reached the archway where the guards were stationed. As one helped her up, she rolled the satchel through the doorway into a shadowed corner. She thanked him with a soft pat on the arm and continued.

Bela waited the few minutes prescribed before walking back to the vault antechamber. She covered her mouth and nose with a dampened rag and set to work picking the lock. With the door closed to keep the sleep satchel contained, the thief didn’t hear the soft footsteps on the flagstone floor.

She had just managed to successfully unlock the door with a soft snick when she heard a noise behind her. Bela turned slowly, careful not to make noise of her own. There was the light of a candle glowing underneath the door.

Nothing she could do about it now. The thief slipped the door to the lower vault open silently. The door behind her swung open significantly less silently.

“Stop!” the voice was firm, but quiet.

 Bela stopped, her heart dropping into her stomach. It was Sarah. She turned around, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

She tried to meet Sarah’s eyes, casually, defiantly, and failed miserably. Sarah looked shocked and distraught.

“Bela? Why…?”

She averted her eyes. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Bela,” Sarah says softly. “No one can help if you won’t let them.”

The thief took a shuddery but well calculated breath. “If I don’t get this thing for them, they’ll kill my sister, and then they’ll come for me.”

 “Oh, Bela!” Sarah made as though to touch her, but quickly withdrew. “If you had only asked, I would have offered to help.”

Bela made a sound of disbelief. “There’s nothing in it for you.”

“That’s not why you help people,” Sarah replied firmly.

“Oh, if only that was it! There is something in it for you-everything in this vault is dangerous, as you said. Do you wish to prevent the death of your king? Or do you hope to have his gratitude in your pocket?”

“King Dean holds the very future of our lands,” Sarah said.

“Don’t lie and say it’s for me then!” Bela should not be so upset over this, and she should not be showing this level of upset. It was quite unseemly. She took a deep breath, and it surprised her at how shaky she was.

“Bela, you shouldn’t be forced to steal to help your sister. I think I know a way to keep you safe and to prevent this disaster. How long before you are supposed to report back?” Sarah spoke calmly and quietly, a contrast to Bela’s obvious agitation.

“A week-they want it for a ceremony that will occur during the dark of the moon. You should know,” Bela continued, sensing that Sarah was ready to turn away. “We have a spy here. She knows me well and I cannot keep the truth from her for long.”

“There’s no chance we can convince her of the error of her ways?”

Bela shook her head. “She’s been groomed for the throne for longer than I have known her. She’ll never give that up.”

“Could we feed her false information?”

“Unlikely,” Bela said. “She is apt at catching lies.”

“And I suppose convincing her at the sharp end of a sword would not be successful either?”

The thief raised a brow. “I would not have thought it in you to suggest murder. And no, she would not die easily. She is a powerful witch like the rest of her clan.”

Sarah nodded. “For my king I would sacrifice much, including my soul for the death of another.”

“What has he done to earn your loyalty? When I petitioned him I found little comfort.” In fact, she had gone the first time he had held petitions, not long before the clan had set her to this job. He had said Bela had made her bed and now she would have to lie in it.

“Shortly before he took the throne, he and his Druid brother rid the land of a man possessed by a spirit and saved my life in the process.”

Sarah continued, “I’ll need a day to send word and we will have to meet with some friends of mine the day after. Is that safe for you and your sister?”

Bela nodded. “I can wheedle two more days out, but any longer will be difficult.”

“Let’s go, then. I will concoct a story for the guards. You go to bed,” Sarah ushered her gently from the vaults and into the corridor.

Sarah walked alone back to her rooms, lighting a candle when she entered them. It would be short work to pen the two messages, which she would send out at first light.

The next day was an anxious haze of waiting-Bela for Meg to spring, and Sarah for the messenger's return. It passed, as those sorts of days do, slowly and uncomfortably. The two women took comfort in each other as much as they could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bela was not impressed with the guard Sarah had brought along for their outing. The king had, surprisingly, agreed to the trip, given the fact that he still believed bandits were roaming the countryside. They were joined by the dark-skinned Tracy, a gruff older woman named Tara, and a pair of surly men who hadn’t bothered to introduce themselves.

Tracy amused Sarah with a short tale, while Bela rode in silent contemplation. Eventually, they reached the meeting point, where a young woman was seated on a blanket, setting up a picnic.

“Hello!” she waved to Sarah and Bela, a wide smile lighting up her face. Tara and Tracy dismounted swiftly, assisting the women still astride.

“Jessica, this is Princess Isabella of Carthage,” Sarah announced. “Bela, this is my longtime friend, Lady Jessica of the Moores.”

“Call me Jess,” the blonde said lightly.

Bela curtsied. “Feel free to call me Bela.”

The two newcomers settled onto the blanket and began to help Jess unpack the basket.

A rustling in the woods had all the guards turning, hands on swords, but it was only a young woman who appeared. Jess’s guard relaxed, waving her hand for the others to follow suit, even as a burly man emerged behind the girl.

The man joined the guards, nodding a hello. Jess stood, another smile coming to her face. Bela would come to find that she smiled easily.

“Ruby!” she clasped the brunette’s hands to her own, kissing the other woman on both cheeks.

“Princess Bela, this is Ruby Martin. Ruby, Bela is a guest of Sarah’s. She has news of trouble brewing.”

Ruby raked her eyes over Bela before flopping gracelessly onto the blanket, flicking her braid over her shoulder. Bela felt immediate distaste for the woman.

“Let’s get this started! I’m Ruby,” she said, meeting Bela’s eyes with her warm brown ones. They hardened as it became clear the other woman was in no mood to be polite.

They settled down onto the blanket and Sarah took rein, chatting casually with Jess about the lands, the people, who was with child, who had gone off to Camelot, the state of the court, with Ruby chiming in. Bela sat awkwardly, listening to how much these women cared about the people who lived in and worked on their land. She felt a shameful flush creeping up-Sarah would be angry and disappointed to discover that Bela put her own life above the lives of the people. She still didn’t care for herself-no one would look out for her if she didn’t do it. But it was starting to seem that these women would care.

Ruby clearly cared deeply about the people she lived with, and Jess appeared to value her opinion. The dark-haired girl grated on Bela’s nerves for some reason-her familiarity with the other women, perhaps, or the casual air she had with women who were noble-born next to her commonness. She seemed to consider herself of equal import, or more so, than Bela.

Eventually though, talk turned to the topic at hand.

“So, what’s the deal with her?” Ruby asked, nodding at Bela as she licked chicken juice off her fingers.

Sarah looked as though she was going to reproach the other woman, but Jess just smiled again and said, “Bela has a problem you might be able to help her with.”

Bela barely repressed an indignant dismissal.

“You want me to help this snobby false princess?” Ruby leveled her gaze at Jess.

“Excuse me?” Bela said.

“You heard me. You clearly don’t value a word I say, and you’re about as much a princess as I am, maybe less.”

“You know nothing about me!”

“I don’t have to in order to figure out that you don’t care for anyone but yourself.”

Sarah interjected, in a calmer, quieter tone. “Bela is trying to save her sister.”

“That’s what she told you? Sarah, I know you want to believe the best in everyone, but that is not what is going on! She’s lying.”

“Ruby, why would you say that?” Sarah asked.

“She’s certainly a thief. So, like as not she’s after something in your vault. And after ten minutes discussing the Druids, I can guess what she’s interested in. Helping herself.”

“Bela?” Sarah asked.

Bela glared at the brunette, who returned the look with equal ferocity.

“I have no sister,” she said flatly.

Sarah looked back and forth at the two women. Jess sat silently beside her, taking in the argument.

“That story was about…you?” Sarah was angry, but also incredibly sad.

“So your life is worth more than your king and country?” Ruby demanded.

“Yes, yes! My life is my own and I would no longer owe it to another!”

“Bela,” Jess finally spoke. “If you tell us everything you know, we can still try to help you. But you must be honest.”

“I made a deal a long time ago to get out of a terrible situation. It was only later I realized that it had grown even worse. I’ve managed. This Druid coven though, wants this bell before the new moon for a ceremony. If I don’t get it back in time they’ll kill me.”

“Why not just stay away?” Sarah asked.

“They have an essence spell on me. I can’t break it.” She pulled the shoulder of her dress away to show the scar the spell had left.

Jess nodded. “Then the plan is simple. You steal the bell and return it to the druids. We will follow you after contacting the king, and stop the ceremony. It will hinge on you, Bela, to prevent them from realizing that we are coming.”

“She’s going to be our big in?” Ruby prowled around Bela, derision leaking from her every pore.

“Some commoner is supposed to be able to help me?” Bela spat back.

“Ruby knows more about the Druids than anyone not in their circle.”

“Any how did Ruby come to know so much?” Bela demanded.

“Easy,” Ruby said. “Once upon a time, not so very long ago, a little girl was spirited away from evil druids by her grandmother. One of them followed them to their new home and hid on the outskirts, terrorizing the town. The little girl left her grandmother’s house for supplies and was given a bright red cloak. On the walk back, the druid snuck into the house to lay in wait. Luckily, the girl realized this and enlisted the help of a nearby woodsman. She entered her home, distracted the druid, and killed him with the woodsman’s help.”

“Not too long after, she realizes what a shit state the countryside is in and forms a team to help take back what is theirs. They’re my Merry Band and I’m Robin Hood. Is that enough of an answer for you?” she finished scathingly.

 “My backup is supposed to be a backwater lot of petty thieves?” Bela asked, equally condescending, throwing a glance at Sarah.

“Yes,” Sarah replied firmly. “The knights will take days to get here, if they bother to come at all.”

“Your father doesn’t have men?”

“His tithe to the High King was his best knights, as is custom. The men he keeps patrol the castle. They are guardsmen, not well trained in battle.”

“And these peasants are?”

“These peasants,” Sarah said, her patience fraying, “have muscle, heart, and blade. They have defended villages from bandits, helped keep the peace in areas my father’s men do not reach. They have the mettle we need to prevent these monsters from taking over. Monsters you aided, as I’m sure you recall.”

Bela flushed darkly, her blood hot inside her cheeks. “That was unfair.”

“You are being unfair to these people you’ve never met,” Sarah replied. “”You must realize that you are not better simply because you possess more money.”

Bela sat back. “Very well. What else must be done?”

“For you, steal the bell, and Ruby will be waiting for you in the stables,” Jess instructed.

“My lot’ll be waiting not far outside the gate,” Ruby added.

“Ruby, I hate to ask this of you, but you’d best talk to your grandmother.”

Ruby just nodded. She’d been expecting the request.

“I’ll write to the king’s wizard-we were close when we were young. Sarah, you must keep your father from realizing Bela has stolen the bell. We can’t be fighting on two fronts.”

“Of course,” Sarah said.

“I will be waiting with Ruby’s team but will remain here to aid Sarah once you are all on your way. Does anyone have any additional information?”

Jess looked around. “All right, we’d best all head home then. Good luck everyone.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby made her way into the woods, passing silently by the camp her fellow outlaws had made near her grandmother’s backyard. She shook her head, aware that this couldn’t be permanent.

“Gran!” Ruby called out as she entered the house. “We need to chat.”

Her grandmother materialized, covered in wolf’s skin.

“That joke is far, far too old to ever be funny,” the brunette said drily.

“When you quit jumping,” the old woman replied.

Ruby shook her head and began making tea.

“What brings you out to visit a poor old lady today?”

“I always come visit you. That’s a ridiculous question.”

“It’s different today.”

“I need to ask you about…before we came here.”

She frowned. “We agreed that was all in the past. You barely remember it.”

“I remember enough,” Ruby replied, anguished. “I remember the talk of death, and sacrifice, and me. It’s been twenty years, and it’s happening again. I don’t want to remember, but I have to.”

 “How do you know it's back?” her voice was unsteady, and her hands shook holding her teacup.

“A woman-Bela-came to Princess Sarah. She was trying to steal something from the vaults, lying about a sister. I know what’s in that vault. I helped you get it ten years ago, after we swore we’d never go back! John Winchester died protecting that thing’s location. Those people want to try again. They didn’t expect Winchester’s son, and they’ve decided to have another go!”

“You know that this girl is looking on the behalf of the druids? Not for her own gain?”

“Her soul is no longer her own. That can only mean Lil-” a hand clamped over Ruby’s mouth.

“Even as warded as we are here, my dear, we should not call danger’s name and invite her in.”

The old woman settled back in her chair. “I suppose it is time to tell you everything.”

“You were born for the purpose of the sacrifice. Your parents were bound to that. I was not, and I condemned them to death when I took you-ah!”

She held up a hand to stay Ruby’s questions. “Had you died or been born imperfect in some manner, their lives would also have been forfeit. The young king’s brother was to be their channel, until King John caught wind of this. He came hunting them from his castle, his queen at his side. I confessed to him, and I spirited you away that night. He obviously survived, somehow, but lost his wife Mary to the demons. He sent his sons into hiding, as everyone now knows. Our clan slid into the shadows to lick its wounds. I expect that the sacrifice was accepted, although the ritual was not performed correctly. Ten years ago he thwarted them once again, and I expect that now they wish for bloody retribution.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam looked up at the knock on his door, frowning in puzzlement. Most people didn’t bother with him while he was in his room-some residual fear of magic, he supposed. It was no matter, he typically preferred seclusion. This often put him at odds with his brother, though it was much better that Dean enjoyed other’s company.

The wizard cleared his throat and called out, “Enter.”

He knew he sounded powerful, his voice deepening, half hoping that it would frighten the knocker into leaving him be.

A young woman poked her blonde head in.

“Jo!” he exclaimed, a smile widening across his face. “We didn’t expect you back till next week.”

Jo returned his grin. Her face was scrubbed clean, but her braid was grimy with dirt from the road.

“The giant put up less of a fight than we thought and-“

The sound of light footsteps up the stairs cut her off.

“Lord Samuel?” a lean young man asked, panting slightly from the run up the stairs. Sam had never regretted choosing the tower-access to the elements, a good bit of exercise, and isolation for his experiments.

“Yes?”

“There is a messenger in the Hall of Mirrors, from Lady Jessica of the Moores.”

“Oh,” Jo said, raising her eyebrows. “You’ve started talking again?”

Sam shook his head no. “Do you want to come with me?”

Jo grinned in reply and took Sam’s offered hand.

“What have you been working on these last few weeks, o wizard?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Trying to keep mud off Dean’s clothes, for one-he’s always dashing off in his court garb to help someone.”

“Bit unseemly for a king,” Jo replied.

“I’d never hear the end of it if he stayed home. The war’s been over for nearly a year-he’s bored. He can’t just leave to fight giants and ghosts like you or Kevin.”

They reached the small room off the kitchen and found the subject of their discussion bringing out a plate of food to the messenger.

Dean turned, a grin spreading across his face at the sight of his brother and one of his best knights.

“It’s good to see you again, Sam! It’s been ages since you’ve come out of that tower. Oh! Jo,” Dean pretended to suddenly notice the blonde.

“I see you’ve returned as well. Your hair is a mess.”

“Your Majesty,” Jo said, sweeping into an only slightly ironic bow. “I have news for you about Moondoor and the giants.”

“Moondoor hired the giants?” Dean asked as he led Jo away, leaving Sam with the messenger.

She waved goodbye and replied, “More like Moondoor’s princess was fighting them off…”

“Hello,” Sam said, sitting on the bench a good distance away from the girl, who was finishing off her plate.

“Her ladyship sends her greetings, and begs me to give you this,” the girl said without looking up. She reached inside her shirt to produce a rather thick sheaf of papers.

Sam sifted through them carefully-she asked for news of unruly or angry druids, or others who might hold a grudge against Dean, about rituals performed once a decade, and the history of one Princess Isabella. Another paper outlined several brewing scenarios that dovetailed Jess’s questions. Sam smiled as he recognized the familiar hand-he had helped teach Ruby to write. None of the projections had a bright side.

The full moon was in less than a week, but Ruby cautioned him to wait for her word. How had this not come to his attention sooner? If Bobby had known about this, he would have said something. He’d head over to the old Merlin’s rooms to get his advice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The plan was simple. With Sarah’s help, the guards would be knocked out two hours after sunset. Bela could slip in, steal the bell, and meet Sarah and Ruby in the stables.

Simple doesn’t always cut it, though. It started well enough, with Sarah’s drink putting all of the guards to sleep.

As Bela scanned the vault, she let her eyes linger over a handful of objects she could no longer take with her. If it all worked out, she wouldn’t need them. She grabbed the bell and made her exit swiftly.

She started for the stables, then realized that she didn’t have her bag. She spun around, hurrying back to her rooms. She was nearly there, when someone grabbed ahold of her arm and yanked her around.

“Thought you were going to leave without me?” Meg whispered into Bela’s ear.

Bela shook her head. “I needed to get my bag.”

“Here,” Meg shoved it at her chest. “I’ve got a pair of horses ready out the back. Let’s go.”

Well. So much for good plans. Bela couldn’t think. If it were anyone else she’d be able to slip away and get out to the stables, but not with Meg. She would have to hope that Sarah realized that something was wrong and send Ruby to follow her.

Getting out of the castle was easy, as no one had sounded the alarm. The horses were swift and silent and they made good time, to Bela’s dismay.

They broke camp in the early hours of morning, nearly a quarter of the way to the Druid’s grove. Bela fell back into a much hated routine, gathering up firewood and starting breakfast. Meg’s routine was to let Bela do most of the work, and daydream about how she’d never have to break camp once she was queen.

Bela had never hated anyone in her life the way she hated Meg, and it had taken years of separation for her to even come to that realization

Meg spent the evening physically and verbally taunting her, touching her hair, asking about her last job, asking about Sarah, where they went, touching her dress, sitting too close…

Finally, Bela made a decision. If Ruby’s team came upon them before they got to the camp, Bela would never get her soul back. She’d run now if she knew Lilith would disassemble the spell, but Bela had her doubts about the matriarch of the splinter group.

“Meg,” she said in a small voice.

The brunette looked up, eyes narrowed.

“I think someone may be trying to follow us.”

“And why would you say that?”

“I think Sarah saw me,” she whispered, humiliated, although that was not what happened.

Meg slapped her. It was a hard, solid hit borne of anger.

“You said nothing! There could be guards hard on our heels at this moment!”

“I just…”

“You just what, Bela?” Meg mocked.

“I didn’t want bloodshed. I wanted to leave clean.”

Meg tilted back her head and laughed. “You didn’t want me to kill her? You were there all of four days and suddenly you care? You don’t care about anyone but yourself Bela, why do you think Mother sent you? You out of everyone-you’re the best thief we have, and it’s because your only goal is to save your own damn skin.”

“Now I have to send a message to Mother so she knows to prepare for trouble, and you need to clean this campsite up.” She stalked off into the night, leaving Bela alone at the fire, a lump in her throat.

Meg stopped once out of the firelight and whistled a lilting tune, calling up a crow who dropped down to greet her.

She whispered a few words to it, and the bird nodded. “Prepare for a fight. It seems our thief is growing a conscience at the eleventh hour.”

She released the bird, throwing it up into the air gently. Meg shook her head in disgust and walked back to the camp. Bela was nearly finished packing everything up.

“Good,” Meg said, surveying her work. “We’ll get going as soon as you’ve finished. There’s no sense in waiting for the guards to come blundering into us.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Back at the castle, Sarah was waiting, pacing silently back and forth outside the far side of the stables. Bela should have returned by now. The other woman should have returned by now. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin as the watchman called out the hour. The brunette shook her head with worry and began the walk to the entrance, hoping that Bela gone straight inside.

The route took her past through the garden where she and Bela had walked through only the day before, now dim and haunted, lit only by the cold light of the stars.

Ruby was seated on a hay bale idly throwing her knife into it.

“Well, where is she?”

Sarah frowned. “She isn’t here?”

“No,” Ruby said slowly. “You were supposed to meet her and bring her here.”

“She wasn’t at our meeting place. I was hoping she’d just come straight out here.”

“I’ve only been here a few minutes. Let’s look around, see if she’s ducked into a stall somewhere to keep out of sight.”

Sarah’s eyes had adjusted to the dark, and she started checking stalls quietly, hoping that none of the guards would bother entering before the shift change.

A soft dove call came from the other end of the hall, and Sarah hurried towards it.

“Two horses are gone,” Ruby whispered.

“Two?”

“There was a spy here, was there not?”

“Oh my God.” Sarah covered her face with her hand and sagged against the stall door.

“No, no,” she moaned.

“Sarah? Sarah, I know this is hard, but if Bela’s run off-“

“Or been captured,” the princess interjected.

“I need to go so we can start tailing her,” Ruby continued. “You need to stay here, like we’d planned.”

“I can’t stay! Bela could be in danger-she told me about this woman!”

Ruby leveled her gaze and spoke softly to her friend, knowing the words would hurt. “It’s more likely that she used us. She probably told the spy our entire plan. Who knows how big of a head start they have.”

“I should still be there. Even if,” she drew a breath. “Even if she’s betrayed me. I want to look her in the eye.”

“The king will send all of his men out looking for you.”

Sarah took a deep breath. “Bela and I set out last night to travel to Camelot. It’ll be days before he could realize anything is wrong.”

Ruby glared at her. “That wasn’t the deal, Sarah.”

“I need to see this through.”

“This is going to be on me when Jess sees us,” Ruby grumbled. “Let’s get moving.”

They slipped quietly out of the stable and through the back gate. It was a short walk to the meeting place where the Merry Band was either sleeping or chatting quietly.

Jess was on lookout with Victor, Nottingham’s sheriff. Sarah glanced curiously between him and Ruby, but kept silent.

Jess’s natural grin appeared when she spotted Ruby, but it faltered when she realized it was Sarah beside her, not Bela.

“She took off,” Ruby announced shortly. “We’re going after the thief. Pack up, you lot!”

 The brunette strode over to her pack as Jess reiterated her instructions to a sleepy crew. She removed a bowl and a vial of water, sprinkled herbs around herself, and poured the water into the bowl.

One incantation later, she had reached Avalon. She hadn’t expected it to work, but a red haired woman was gazing back expectantly.

“Hello?” she said uncertainly.

“Um, yes. This is Ruby, granddaughter of Ruth. I…I have a message for the Lady of the Lake. The Druids of the Stone Circle are planning to raise some sort of demon on the new moon. We are in need of aid.”

The redhead’s brows knit together in consternation. “You shall have it. You must send word when you approach the Standing Stones. Do not approach them alone.”

The druid cut off the connection and leaned back, shaking. Ruth had left the Lake along with Lilith and her other supporters. No one had realized that the woman had lived through her second desertion. She roused herself and ran swiftly to Lady Naomi’s antechamber.

She knocked on the door and stepped back quickly.

When the Lady opened the door, Anna spoke swiftly. “We have received confirmation that the Stone Circle clan is once again attempting to raise their demon on the new moon.”

Naomi nodded. “Who informed you?”

“A woman named Ruby. She claims to be the granddaughter of Ruth.”

“Well, then. Go. Wake the barrack, but do not sound the alarm. We have little time for panic. We must prepare, for there will surely be a battle.

Anna nodded and turned, heading swiftly away. She reached her cousin’s room in short order.

“Castiel!” she called, banging hard on the door.

He opened it, blue eyes blinking blearily at her. “Anna, what’s going on?”

“We are moving on the Stone Circle clan.”

He snapped to attention. “When do we leave?”

“When we receive word from the deserter’s granddaughter.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby knew that Bela and her associate would be making for the stones as directly as possible, but hoped that the softer woman would stop for breaks.

Benny found the recently broken campsite during one of the fan-outs Ruby had directed. They converged slowly on the site, hunting for clues.

“We aren’t far behind,” Ruby assured Sarah and Jess. “We’ll keep well back of them to see what happens when they reach the Druids' camp.”

“And then what?” Jess asked.

“Hope our reinforcements aren’t far behind. We have the furthest to go, so with a spot of luck, everyone should arrive at the same time.”

They remounted and began riding again. Victor rode up alongside Ruby.

“In the rush to leave, you never explained to me how you ended up leader of this bunch of thieves,” the sheriff’s voice was dangerously low.

“You wanted to hear about that, did you?” she laughed. “Well, you know most of the story-old Benny there helped me cut up a wolf and he took me under his wing. The older I got, the more I learned to hate King John for taking our money and throwing it at ghosts.”

“So I decided to fight back. Word spread, and you see the extent of my Merry Band.”

“Why didn’t you stop when John died, when it was his methods you hated?”

“Things are still shit for me and mine, sheriff. Most local lords didn’t lower their taxes when Dean decreased the tithe, they just added the money to their own coffers. I’m on this expedition for two reasons. Though I’m not sorry for what I’ve done, it seems the old king wasn’t so wrong about his monsters. I owe something to that truth. I like this land and this life, and I’ll fight to the death to keep it out of the hands of night terrors.”

Victor grinned fiercely. “I’m with you on that. After this, we’ll be back on opposite sides.”

“Unless the king appreciates my work so much he grants me a pardon!” Ruby urged her horse forward, ending the discussion.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They rested rarely-it was nearly two days' ride, and there was no time to spare. Sarah’s heart beat faster with every step closer, and she grew sick with worry. Had Bela truly betrayed them? Was she safe? Sarah didn’t want to believe Ruby, but she had only known Bela for a few days.

“A heart wrenching backstory doesn’t mean someone is trustworthy,” Ruby said, as though reading her thoughts.

She had ridden up alongside Sarah as the princess was lost in her thoughts.

“Just look at me. The only people who put their faith in me are destitute or desperate.”

“Jess trusts you,” Sarah said quietly.

“Jess is desperate. She thinks I can save our region.”

“She loves you, Ruby. And you can,” Sarah reproached the thief.

“And I love her, but I would be lying to myself if I said I thought it could work.”

“It could,” Sarah said earnestly. “I’ve heard talk about changing the laws. King Dean-“

“Has upheld his father’s laws since he was crowned. He’s even started convincing nobles to fight for him! Remember Jo? And besides, Jess is going to marry his brother.”

“You can’t know that. Things can change, with time.”

Ruby snorted and shook her head. “Time is the one thing none of us has enough of.”

She moved away to meet with Benny, who’d just returned from scouting ahead.

“Stop here,” Ruby announced. “We’re right on schedule.”

“The camp,” she pointed, "is right over that ridge. We’ll move in once the sun sets.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Meg gripped Bela firmly by the elbow as they approached the large centermost tent, gaudily painted and festooned with bright ribbons.

A lone guard stood at the entrance. He bowed slightly as Meg approached, eliciting a smile.

He preceded them into the tent-Bela heard him announcing Meg’s return.

Every time she saw them, Bela was always struck by how little Lilith looked like her daughter. She was statuesque and blonde to Meg’s petite brunette, but the cold, calculating gaze was identical.

“Welcome home, welcome home!” Lilith said, in a decidedly unwelcoming manner.

“Mother,” Meg grinned. “I have good news. Bela, show her.”

Bela pulled the wrapped bell out of her satchel, trying not to show her reluctance. Any misstep now could kill her.

“Well done Bela! Give it to me, and you can get settled in for the ceremony.”

“I’ve fulfilled my part of the bargain,” Bela said clearly, trying to prevent her voice from wavering.

“Yes, yes. You have performed very well over the years. You will be reunited with your soul-after the ceremony.”

Bela drew back, lips pursed. It was clear they didn’t trust her not to run off. Of course, that was exactly what she would have done.

“Very well. If I may go, then?”

Meg’s eyes glittered. “I suppose you want to leave me to tell mother about the mess you’ve made?”

“Mess?” Lilith asked softly.

“Oh yes, Mother. Bela may have started to develop feelings, of all things, for that obnoxious princess. And what exactly happened after that, Bela?”

“She saw me exiting the vault. I ran before she could confront me, but from my experiences with her, I’ve little doubt that she will send men after us.”

“And you didn’t inform me of this until after we’d stopped for the night,” Meg finished.

“Well, I will have to take this information into account. Go,” Lilith waved her hand, and Bela made her exit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

 “Jess,” Ruby said softly, sliding close to the other woman.

Jess gripped her hand tightly. “Ruby, I’m scared.”

“I know,” Ruby rubbed her thumb along the back of Jess’s hand. “I need you to do something for me. Someone has to alert the King that it’s time to move.”

“If I go,” Jess replied, “will they leave me behind?”

“You know the men of Camelot better than I do. I want you safe more than anything, but you’ve come this far.”

Jess shook her head at the brunette. “I’ll go, but I will come back.”

She pulled Ruby close, and was amazed at how small the other woman was. She always gave off an air of height and authority. Ruby clutched her tightly and kissed both her cheeks.

“Ride safely,” Ruby said, feeling a sudden foreboding, which was ironic, given that Jess was the one riding away from the potential battleground.

Jess’s ride to Camelot was swift, though her thoughts remained back at camp, worrying over Ruby and Sarah. She clattered into the exterior courtyard just as dawn was breaking.

The gates into the castle hadn’t opened yet. She rode straight up and stopped short just in front of the guard.

“I am Lady Jessica of the Moores. I request an audience with His Highness Samuel Winchester. Immediately,” she tacked on, feeling far less confident than her voice suggested.

“Your Ladyship-“

“It’s alright, Caleb,” a voice called down from the wall above. “I’ll come down.”

Jess looked up just in time to see a mop of dark hair vanish from view, before the owner pulled himself over the edge of the rampart and floated gently down.

“You’ve certainly learned how to show off since I saw you last,” Jess teased.

“God, Jess,” Sam broke into a huge grin. “It’s been a long time.”

“It’s been hard to get away,” she admitted. “But there are more important things we need to discuss.”

“The message you sent a few days ago?”

She nodded. “The druids have the bell, and intend to summon the demon tonight. It looks bad, Sam.”

Sam ran his hands through his hair. “Come inside. We need to talk to Dean.”

She followed Sam into the now open gates, catching his hand as he sped up. The cavernous corridors weren’t a maze to Sam, who’d lived inside these walls for over a year.

They came to an abrupt stop outside an unassuming wooden door.

“Dean!” Sam yelled, banging hard on the door. “Dean!”

The king flung the door open.

Glaring, he spat out a curse before spotting Jess behind Sam.

“Hello, Your Majesty,” she curtsied.

“Don’t you bother with that,” he groaned. “Get in here, both of you, and explain what’s going on.”

“Princess Sarah and I have brought a small group, following a thief from Sherwood Castle. She’s stolen the Bell of Numenor.”

“You were telling me about this,” Dean said to Sam. “You said it was under control.”

“It was,” Jess answered. “Now it isn’t-the thief was supposed to remain with us. We cannot storm the Druid’s camp alone, and the completion of this ceremony would be disastrous for the kingdom.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ruby sat next to Sarah, rousing her from thought.

“I sent Jess to Camelot,” Ruby said. “The king needs to know about the battle.”

Sarah nodded. “Good. She’s the best one to have gone.”

“Someone also needs to alert Avalon.”

Sarah looked puzzled. “I thought you already contacted one of the priestesses.”

“I did, but I used all the scrying water in the process,” she made a face. “I’m still new at this. I should be the one to go, but-”

“You should be here. Victor could lead just fine, if anyone besides me would trust him.”

Ruby shook her head. “He’s been after all our heads for years now. It’s difficult even for me.”

“So send Victor?”

“I need him here,” Ruby said. “We’ll move as soon as the king’s troops arrive, and it will take longer for the druids to get here.”

Sarah placed her hand on Ruby’s. “I understand. I’m not going to be helpful in a battle. Just, don’t let harm come to Bela.”

“I will keep her as safe as I can, but we will need Avalon’s strength and magic to win this. You should go,” she finished, voice dying to a whisper.

Sarah nodded.

Ruby watched her ride off. She’d be safe. Both of her girls would be safe. Worry settled in her gut as she focused on prepping her team.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah’s ride was a swift few hours, and she arrived on the banks of the Lake of Avalon. She paced her horse back and forth on the banks, staring out into the mist. Finally, she dismounted, and called out the phrase Ruby had given her.

The fog parted silently, allowing a redheaded woman to step through. She gazed at Sarah expectantly.

The princess cleared her throat. “I am Princess Sarah of the Blake family. I was sent by Ruby.”

The redhead nodded. “I am Anna. Follow me.”

Anna led her quickly through the mists and onto a grassy lawn, the late afternoon sun still hot and bright. From there, they proceeded to a row of low slung buildings, tan and glinting.

“It’s time,” Anna announced to the large group that had spilled into the open space of the foremost building.

Sarah could sense their restlessness-they had wanted to move before now. A dark haired man moved to the side of the room and out an unseen door. Moments later, Sarah could hear a bell, setting up a clamor that spread throughout the island.

“Can you use a sword?” Anna asked as druids streamed out of the hall.

“Not really,” Sarah stammered. “I-I mean, I’ve used one once.”

“A blade in inexperienced hands can be more dangerous to the wielder than to their foes,” Anna said. “Thank you for your honesty. Are you comfortable with a bow, or a staff?”

Sarah shook her head, embarrassed. Ruby had tried to teach her, once or twice, but she never had any talent for it.

“It’s alright,” Anna reassured her. “You may remain here, if you like.”

“No! I can’t do that,” she protested. “There’s someone…”

“It’s your choice. I will assign someone to watch over you and help you find your beau.”

Sarah nodded, and allowed herself to be escorted out.

Anna hurried to the High Priestess’s rooms to make sure everything was ready.

It was a rush of noise and confusion as Naomi gave last minute orders, surprising Anna when she was ordered to go with the others.

“You will be needed,” the Lady assured her. That didn’t settle Anna’s unease, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

King Dean was finalizing his troops. Sam’s explanation, with Jess’s confirmation, of the problems this fringe group posed had convinced him that this matter was more than a small contingent of knights could handle.

 As the sun crested the horizon, he took one last look at the milling knights, grinned tightly at Sam, and mounted his horse.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bela spent the day pacing in Meg’s tent, nauseous with worry. Meg would wander in and out, taunting her with every entrance. The thief would end up at the back of the tent, emptying her stomach after Meg left, eventually only retching up bile. She couldn’t eat, which added to her distress, as she wanted to be able to move as quickly as possible tonight.

Evening finally fell as Bela collected herself, changed her dress, and hid several knives on her person.

The drums started, rhythmic and foreboding, a flute cutting in after several beats, high and haunting. Bela squared her shoulders and lifted the tent flap, nearly crashing into Meg.

“I see you’re ready,” the druid breathed, making Bela shiver unhappily.

“Come with me.”

Meg linked her arm in with Bela’s, and half dragged her the short distance to the standing stones and the fire burning dangerously in the center.

At that moment, there was a clashing and clanging, the sounds of dozens of hooves pounding out a counter rhythm to the ceremonial drums. Bela made to pull away, but Meg kept her strong grip.

“Now, now. This is why we have soldiers. They can keep back the few men that your little princess surely sent this way.”

The sound of drums followed them into the circle, Meg closing it with a spell. More knights were spilling into the clearing and the druids were streaming from the tents to defend the edges of the ceremonial grounds. The air had grown oily and smoky from the torchlight, but Bela would swear she saw Jess back to back with a tall man firing off magic of his own against the druids. A ring of the Stone Circle’s druids surrounded their namesake, cutting off Bela’s view.

“Quit staring!” Meg snapped. “We have to hurry if we’re going to finish this. They can’t hold off the knights forever.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Together, Jess and Sam moved through the campsite, shrieks and groans surrounding them, competing with the drumbeats still filling the night. Ruby appeared next to them, wiping blood from her mouth.

“We need to get in there!” she half shouted, pointing at the bonfire licking over the heads of the warlocks.

The knights were slowly but surely being overwhelmed. Dean had underestimated the number of magic users Lilith had at her disposal. As the night dimmed, there was a horn in the distance, reviving both sides. Shortly afterward, the druids of Avalon arrived, horses thundering down the slope and the light of their magic already burning.

In the circle, Lilith continued her chanting, Meg at her side, still holding Bela close.

“You really thought you were going to walk out of here, didn’t you,” Meg muttered. “I’ve been waiting for this day for ten years. Oh, look!”

One of the Stone Circle druids was dragging someone into the circle. Bela’s eyes widened in horror as she realized it was Sarah.

“This is perfect!” Meg said. “We need two sacrifices, two just happen to show up!”

Outside the barrier, a heated fight was breaking out as Sam, Jess, and Ruby worked quickly to force an entrance into the stones.

“Get Dean!” Sam shouted to Jess. “Go! We need him here!”

Jess disengaged from the woman she was fighting and sped off, leaving room for Sam and Ruby to crack into the already weakened barrier.

They tumbled in, and were immediately grabbed by the waiting druids. Bela groaned, but Lilith began to laugh.

“Ruby and Sam! To think, all these years later, Azazel’s dream is coming true!”

Ruby breathed shallowly, trying to remember the last minute instructions her grandmother had sent her off with.

“This wasn’t the deal,” Bela said stiffly, her knees weak.

“The deal, Bela? You led these people here! There is no deal to honor. I am going to kill your princess here, very slowly, and you will watch.”

Lilith drew a slow line down Sarah’s throat, blood beading up.

Bela wrenched herself away from Meg’s grip and launched herself at the unsuspecting Lilith. Simultaneously, Ruby stomped her foot, and the men holding onto her and Sam flew backwards, into the remnants of the magical barrier. It crumpled under the onslaught. Sam took control, fighting back the druids as Ruby faced off against Meg.

Lightning and strips of fire flashed back and forth as they hurled magic at each other. Ruby quickly resorted to dodging, her magic nowhere near Meg’s level. Bela, meanwhile was grappling with Lilith, forcing the knife out of her hands.

The drums surely must have stopped when battle commenced, but Bela could still feel them deep in her bones.

“The bell!” Sam yelled, and Bela realized it wasn’t the druids drumming.

Lilith was fighting for control as Bela kicked at her, pushing the blonde woman away.  She stood, leaving Lilith on the ground. Bela skidded over to the altar, the bell wobbling on its perch. Had it rung? She couldn’t remember.

A bolt of fire hit her hand, making her scream.

“Stay away from that!” Meg shouted.

She fell to the ground as Ruby tackled her from behind. The two fought, tumbling over and over. Ruby yanked Meg up by the cord around her neck, snapping it. The other woman fell back and hit the ground hard, staring up.

“Mother told me stories about you. You would have been the greatest sacrifice, and we could have ruled twenty years ago.”

“Yeah?” Ruby sneered. “Too bad I don’t like the idea of dying myself. You, on the other hand.”

She plunged her knife down and into Meg’s chest, then through it into the earth below. She shook her head slightly in disbelief, watching Meg sink down into the ground.

“Don’t worry, sugar. We’ll meet again.”

Bela had grabbed the bell when Ruby pulled her essence spell from Meg’s neck. She could feel it losing its power. She could run. She was free. She hesitated, seeing Sarah on the ground, so close to the fire.

Lilith was advancing on her.

Bela did the first thing she could think of. She threw the bell at Lilith’s head, hitting her squarely. She followed quickly, intent on keeping the witch away from Sarah.

On the ground, Lilith reached for the bell, ringing it and beginning the final intonation.

“No you don’t,” Bela said grimly.

She lunged forward. There was a crunching sound and the feeling of flesh giving beneath Bela’s feet, tripping her. Lilith kept going though, ringing the bell with a broken arm.

Bela looped her arm around Lilith’s neck as the blonde rolled over, trying to dislodge her. Scrabbling with one hand, Bela tried to reach her knife as she continued holding Lilith.

The witch broke her hold and Bela hit the ground, losing her breath. She rolled to the side, Lilith’s own blade just barely missing her heart. Bela lurched up and kicked out, tripping Lilith. The thief kicked the bell out of Lilith’s hands, into the fire.

Lilith rose, flames in her eyes, knife out, still chanting. Bela slashed wildly, scoring a deep cut on Lilith’s chest. Bela’s awareness of her own injury rose suddenly, and she dropped to one knee. Triumphant, Lilith plunged the blade down. Bela ducked and tipped forward, sending her over her shoulder and, following the bell, into the fire.

Bela reached a hand into the flames, taking Lilith’s and trying to pull her out.

“Well played, thief. You’ve won this round, but there is worse to come,” she rasped.

She took Bela’s hand and began to drag her into the fire. Ruby materialized at her shoulder, yanking Bela back with one hand and shoving her own knife into Lilith’s chest with the other. She sighed in relief as the druid leader sank back into the pit and turned to examine Bela.

The thief looked half dead, staring woozily up at Ruby. The brunette put pressure on her side, calling for help. Sam arrived and helped her staunch the bleeding and stabilize Bela, until they began the trek back to Camelot.

It was a slow, sober ride. Dean had left several knights to assist the Avalon druids in the cleanup, but most of his remaining soldiers were in the scraggly train.

Sam had wrapped up the remains of the bell and he rode in front of Ruby and Jess, who flanked Sarah and Bela. The two of them were being carried carefully on stretchers for the ride home. Neither was awake. Lilith’s body was wrapped in a shroud in the back of the company. Dean had not allowed the clan to bury her. As a traitor to the crown, she would be buried at a crossroads.

At the head, Dean rode with the druid Castiel, who had been sent by the remaining chief priestesses. They needed time to reorganize themselves and elect a new Lady of the Lake after the death of their leader Naomi.

The next few weeks were quiet, as Bela and Sarah recovered in Camelot’s medical ward. Jess and Ruby joined Dean in his conferences with Sam and Castiel, cloistered in Dean’s rooms. When Jess visited, she said they spoke to Anna via Ruby’s scrying bowl when they could.

When the talks were finished, Dean called for a celebration throughout the city. A contingent of Avalon druids arrived, Anna at their head. She dismounted carefully and bowed to Dean, who kissed her hand and immediately whirled her into a dance.

Bela stood awkwardly at the side, having just been released from the medical ward. Ruby was next to her, arms crossed as she watched the king and the priestess. Both had received official pardons for their crimes and neither were sure what that made them now.

“So what, exactly, is happening?” Bela asked.

“Well, there were a lot of very angry druids after that battle, as you might guess. Dean has been making fast allies-officially announcing Sam as the new Merlin was only a small step, since he’s not a true member. He offered knighthood to Castiel, which will only benefit him in the future. He also extended a marriage proposal to the Ladies.”

Ruby laughed. “It was the most awkward thing I’d ever seen! He didn’t know who to ask, and finally, Anna agreed to it. I think it’s so that she isn’t as far from her cousin.”

Bela whistled. “And you helped with all that?”

“Yeah,” Ruby smiled. “I think we’re making progress. And you know, I think you’re making progress too.”

Sam spun by just then, dropping Jess off, both laughing profusely.

“Dance with me, Ruby!” Jess pulled her close and they twirled off.

Bela stepped back, silently watching the dancers. She could feel the presence at her shoulder before she turned to find Sarah emerging from the crowd. The princess slipped her hand into Bela’s, letting their shoulders brush.

“It’s been rough, hasn’t it?” she said quietly.

“We should have talked before now,” Bela said ruefully.

“We were recovering. We can talk now,” Sarah replied.

“I’m so sorry,” Bela said, voice cracking.

Sarah squeezed her hand. “You nearly died saving us, after you were freed.”

“I don’t know what else I would have done,” Bela protested.

“You could have run, just like Meg did. But you stayed. Before, when we’d first met, I think you would have left.”

Bela looked at the ground. “But I couldn’t do that to you, or Ruby, or everyone who helped me. I still can’t believe I’m here, free.”

“It’ll take getting used to.”

“I don’t know what to do, Sarah.”

“You could start with a dance, and maybe we can talk about your future-later.”

Bela finally smiled and allowed herself to be led into the sunlit courtyard. Sarah wrapped her arms around Bela tightly, and they moved with the music, dipping and spinning in and out until the end of the song left them breathless and close. In an act that required more courage than any battle, Bela closed the distance between them, tipping her face into Sarah’s and was rewarded when Sarah returned her kiss. She could finally stop running - her future held her beside Sarah for as long as she could wish.


End file.
